Bepo
Bepo (ベポ, Bepo) is the navigator of the Heart Pirates under Captain Law Trafalgar. He is a talking bear, a fact which he is apparently sensitive about. His bounty is 500 berries. Appearance :Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Yasuhiro Takato (Japanese) Bepo is a white bear (possibly a polar bear as noted by the Navy), wearing a black jumpsuit after the time skip (it was orange before the time skip), which is zipped up, and bears the jolly roger of the Heart Pirates. He wears small brown boots and has sharp teeth. His size is that of a normal bear, being considerably taller than common humans. His birthday is November 20 (Fur Day). Gallery Personality Bepo tends to get depressed easily and apologizes whenever people talk about his appearance as a bipedal bear who can talk, for example when Hancock called him a beast and scolded him for attempting to change the subject. His crewmates also scolded him when he was wondering if Amazon Lily had female bears, much to their annoyance. Overall, members of the Heart Pirates state Bepo has a weak will. This is ironic, however, as he was able to remain conscious after taking a blast of Haki from Rayleigh, and only strong willed characters are able to withstand Haki. Those who do not know him call him meek. He was also shown to order Bart Jean around, although unsuccessfully, since he was a new member. At the same time he also does not like to be ordered around by him. In the anime, he is shown to dislike hot environments (possibly due to his thick fur and the black/orange jumpsuit he often wears), as he complained when the Heart Pirates' submarine was near an underwater volcanic region. Relationships Friends/Allies *Heart Pirates **Law Trafalgar **Bart Jean *Fairy Tail **Wendy Marvell **Carla **Gajeel Redfox **Panther Lily *Team Natsu **Natsu Dragneel **Happy **Lucy Heartfilia **Gray Fullbuster **Erza Scarlet *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy D. Monkey **Zolo Roronoa **Nami **Usopp **Sanji **Chopper Tony Tony **Robin Nico **Franky **Brook *Hancock Boa *Jimbei Family Neutral *Bellamy *Brownbeard *Kin'emon Rivals *Other Supernovas Enemies *Navy **Maynard *World Government *Don Quixote Pirates **Doflamingo Don Quixote **Vergo **Caesar Clown *Kaido Abilities and Powers Bepo is a bear who apparently knows how to talk, and is fairly strong-willed, being able to withstand a blast of Rayleigh Silvers' Haki. He is also a martial artist with a fighting style similar in form to that of usual martial artists. He can take out several Navy with ease but when he attempted to kick a Pacifista he wounded his leg, similar to Sanji's attack on Bartholomew Kuma or Blackbeard. As the navigator of the Hearts Pirates, it can be assumed that Bepo has the knowledge of how to navigate the seas. The level of his skills are as yet unknown, though it is expected he is reasonably capable of navigating through the Grand Line. Interestingly enough, despite his occupation, he is not seen wearing a Grand Compass, which is essential for Grand Line navigation. He also has some skill in cartography, as he was the one who drew the map of Dressrosa and Green Bit that Law shared with the Straw Hats. However, he appears to be a bit messy as the map had his paw print on it, and Nami states that his map-drawing and navigation skills are far from her own. History Past Synopsis Summit War Saga Sabaody Archipelago Arc Major Battles * Heart Pirates, Kid Pirates, Team Natsu, and Straw Hat Pirates vs. Navy * Heart Pirates and Kid Pirates vs. Pacifista Filler Battles Trivia & References Category:Animals Category:Talking Animals Category:Male Category:Allies Category:Pirates Category:Heart Pirates Category:Navigators Category:Martial Artists